A variety of devices, such as electronic book (“e-Book”) reader devices, desktop computers, portable computers, smartphones, tablet computers, game consoles, televisions, and so forth are used to access various forms of content. Such devices may respond to user inputs at displays of the device, for example, via touch sensors. However, sensors configured to determine user inputs at a device display may consume valuable space within a device, resulting in thicker and/or larger devices.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. However, different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.